


Contando de nuevo

by b2utiful



Series: 1+1=3 [3]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Español | Spanish, Fluff and Angst, Implied Mpreg, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:35:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28936383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/b2utiful/pseuds/b2utiful
Summary: Cuando todo parece perdido, a veces se puede volver a empezar.
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Series: 1+1=3 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2122278
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Contando de nuevo

Seungcheol caminaba despacio, dejándose llevar por la fresca brisa primaveral de principios de mayo. Los primeros rayos de sol de la mañana se dejaban entrever por las copas de los árboles y las flores, que asomaban con gracia, daban toques alegres de color a la hierba, que era tan verde que parecía sacada de un cuadro. Aquel paisaje, junto al alegre canto de los pájaros, creaban un ambiente de lo más agradable, a pesar de ser un lugar al que cualquiera desearía no tener que ir jamás.

Desde que Hye murió siete meses atrás, no se había atrevido a visitar su tumba después del entierro. Sólo de pensar que su pequeña, en vez de estar dando saltos y correteando feliz a su alrededor, se encontraba ahí abajo, sola, a varios metros bajo tierra, hacía que todo su cuerpo se estremeciese. Pero aquel era un día especial, ya que su princesa, como él solía llamarla, debería cumplir dos años.

Un nudo se formó en su garganta y tuvo que detenerse en mitad del sendero, al pie de la colina, para intentar retener las lágrimas que empezaban a amenazar con mojar sus mejillas. Se había prometido que no iba a llorar. No aquel día. No quería que su pequeña lo viese llorar.

Una vez que consiguió recomponerse, continuó su camino colina arriba. Pocos metros más adelante, la pequeña lápida que señalaba la tumba de Hye entró en su campo de visión y, a su vez, lo hizo la persona que se encontraba sentado justo delante.

Seungcheol se detuvo de nuevo cuando reconoció aquella figura. Estaba mucho más delgado que la última vez que lo vio, hacía ya casi cuatro meses, pero estaba seguro de que era él.

—Hola —dijo cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca para poder ser oído.

Jihoon reconoció la voz en seguida y volvió la cara, apresurándose a secarse las mejillas empapadas con el dorso de la mano.

—Hola. —La voz de Jihoon salió ronca y débil.

Seungcheol se acercó a la lápida, dejando apoyado contra esta un conejito de peluche, y se dejó caer sobre la hierba, quedando sentado junto a Jihoon.

Ambos permanecieron en un silencio que sólo se veía perturbado de vez en cuando por los débiles hipidos de Jihoon, quien había vuelto a dejar que las lágrimas saliesen libremente.

Seungcheol, que hasta ahora había permanecido con la mirada perdida en la lápida frente a él, miró de reojo a Jihoon, sintiendo cómo su corazón se apretaba. No sabía cuánto tiempo llevaría allí cuando él llegó, pero a juzgar por sus ojos hinchados y su rostro enrojecido por el llanto, estaba seguro de que mucho.

—No esperaba encontrarte aquí —dijo, atreviéndose finalmente a romper aquel silencio.

Jihoon no supo qué contestar, así que se limitó a hacer un gesto similar a un asentimiento con la cabeza. La verdad, es que él tampoco esperaba verse a sí mismo allí. Hasta ese día, apenas había tenido fuerzas para salir de casa. Primero, del apartamento que compartía con Seungcheol y, después, de la casa de sus padres, donde había vuelto pocos meses después de la muerte de su hija. Pero aquella mañana, cuando se despertó, algo en su interior le dijo que debía ir a aquel lugar.

Por primera vez desde que estaban allí, Jihoon se permitió mirar hacia Seungcheol. Este tenía la vista hacia el frente mientras se abrazaba las piernas contra el torso, pero no miraba nada. Se notaba que sus pensamientos se encontraban en otra parte, muy lejos de allí.

Al igual que el suyo, el rostro de Seungcheol también estaba más delgado, y aquel brillo que desprendían sus ojos y que tanto le había gustado siempre, se había ido junto a Hye.

De pronto, el recuerdo del día en que Hye llegó al mundo, ahora dos años atrás, ocupó sus pensamientos. Recordaba la cara de felicidad de Seungcheol mientras sostenía entre sus brazos a aquella pequeña bolita roja y llorona. Aquel día había sido el mejor día de la vida de Jihoon y, podía asegurar sabiendo que probablemente no se equivocaría, que también lo fue de la de Seungcheol.

Echaba de menos aquellos momentos en los que todavía se sentía feliz. Echaba de menos a Hye. Y echaba de menos a Seungcheol.

Jihoon tocó el anillo en su dedo anular y buscó con la mirada en las manos de Seungcheol. El suyo también se encontraba ahí.

—¿Ocurre algo? —La voz de Seungcheol lo sacó de sus pensamientos, y se dio cuenta de que se había quedado mirando el anillo de compromiso en la mano del mayor durante demasiado tiempo.

Jihoon levantó la mirada, encontrándose con aquellos enormes ojos observándolo. A pesar de ya no conservar aquel brillo, seguían siendo hermosos.

Negó con la cabeza

—Nada —respondió y volvió a fijar la mirada en la blanca lápida.

El silencio los rodeó de nuevo, pero esta vez se escuchaba el canto lejano de los pájaros. Jihoon sintió un como el nudo en su garganta se hacía cada vez más grande.

—Te echo de menos.

Por un segundo, Jihoon pensó que su mente lo había traicionado y aquellas palabras habían salido de su boca. Pero rápidamente se dio cuenta de que aquella voz era la de Seungcheol.

Jihoon volvió a no saber qué decir. Su corazón le gritaba que le dijese que él también lo echaba de menos, que lo necesitaba a su lado. Pero su cuerpo estaba paralizado. Tenía miedo.

Al no recibir respuesta, Seungcheol sitió que las lágrimas volvían a amenazar con salir. Desde que Jihoon se fue, Seungcheol no había perdido nunca la esperanza de que volvería. Pero esa esperanza se había desvanecido de un plumado en un instante. Había perdido a Hye, y ahora estaba a punto de perder a Jihoon también.

—Sé que estoy siendo egoísta al decirte esto —Seungcheol tragó saliva, intentando hacer desaparecer el nudo que se formaba en su garganta—, pero te necesito a mi lado, Jihoon.

Una lágrima consiguió abrirse paso, deslizándose por su mejilla hasta caer sobre el dorso de su mano.

—Eres lo único que me queda en esta vida, Jihoon —continuó hablando Seungcheol—. No puedo perderte a ti también.

Jihoon miró a Seungcheol. Tenía la cabeza gacha y las lágrimas escapaban libremente de sus ojos. Sintió una opresión en el pecho y una necesidad imperiosa de abrazarlo, de decirle que a él nunca lo perdería. Pero no conseguía que las palabras saliesen.

—Perder a Hye fue el momento más duro de mi vida —continuó hablando Seungcheol con la voz gangosa por el llanto—, pero cada día que me despierto y me doy cuenta de que no estás a mi lado en la cama. Que no estás esperándome en la cocina para preparar el desayuno. Cada día que no puedo sentirte junto a mí, abrazarte, sujetar tu mano ni ver tu cara... Cada día siento como si muriese.

Seungcheol volvió a guardar silencio mientras su cuerpo empezaba a temblar por el llanto desconsolado que lo inundaba, y se sobresaltó cuando sintió que unos brazos lo rodeaban. Rápidamente sintió el aroma de Jihoon, quien había apoyado la frente contra su hombro, llorando con la misma amargura que él.

—Yo también te necesito a mi lado, Seungcheol —consiguió decir Jihoon, intentando hacer resonar sus palabras por encima de su llanto.

El corazón de ambos estaba roto. Pero con ayuda del otro, podrían volver a sanar.


End file.
